Finally
by Love4lupinalways
Summary: After Tonks blows up at Remus in the hospital wing, Minerva McGonagall decides to set her former student straight, and shows him how truly wrong he had been in pushing away the woman who loved him. Professor Dumbledore makes an appearance as well. There really was no one but Tonks who could truly understand his cursed existence, and no one he wanted to share it with more than her.


Minerva McGonagall watched as Nymphadora Tonks bolted from the infirmary wing and shook her head sadly. She shifted her gaze to Remus Lupin, and although the sight of his haggard face broke her heart, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Lupin," she said, her voice holding a hint of steel that brooked no argument from students. "I will see you in Dumbledore's office shortly." She turned on her heel and strode from the room, not allowing him a chance to reject her order.

When she finally made her way to the headmaster's office, she was pleased to see that Lupin had listened to her. He rose from his spot on the floor and dusted his backside off before raising his gaze to her and offering a tentative smile.

"Minerva," he said, his voice hoarse. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I did, Mr. Lupin. This won't take long, I expect you will have somewhere to be when we are through." With that, she muttered the words "Jelly beans and gum drops" and stood back as the door began to open. She swept through the opening, her thoughts racing. _"It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but what if this makes it worse?"_ she thought, as her feet carried her up the stairs to the sitting room of the office. She could hear Remus behind her, and her resolve strengthened. _"He needs to see this. He needs to understand."_ She made her way to the large, ornately carved desk and the pensieve that was set upon it, and felt a tremor flutter over her skin. She took a deep breath before turning to face her former student.

"Remus, I have watched the pair of you dance around each other for a year, now. The girl was heartbroken when you left. She's been in the castle quite often lately, and we have spoken occasionally. I know you have your reasons," she said as she held up a hand to stop his protests. "But I want you to understand that she knows where you are coming from. Nymphadora was not in my house during her time here, but there wasn't a teacher here, save Severus, that didn't love that girl. And there wasn't a teacher here who didn't see what she dealt with on a daily basis. She was a Hufflepuff, but I would have been honored had she been a Gryffindor. Her bravery and courage she displays in her work began here at Hogwarts. Metamorphagi are rare, Remus, and feared by many because there is not much known about them." She paused, letting him process her words.

Remus watched her from hooded eyes, and she had a sudden fear that maybe she was wrong, maybe he really didn't care for Nymphadora the way that she believed him to. He had yet to speak after she shushed him, and his eyes were wary as he looked past her to the pensieve.

"Why did you bring me here, Minerva?" he asked, his voice low and steady.

"You need to see, Remus. She is more like you than you know. She understands what it is to be an outcast over something she can't control. She understands what it is to be a target of prejudice. Remus, the girl loves you. And you… you love her as well, don't try to tell me that you don't. I just don't want to see you throw this chance away." Her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She turned quickly so he wouldn't see, and leaned over the pensieve.

"I have some of my own memories here of her time at Hogwarts. Children can be so very cruel, Remus. Much more cruel, sometimes, than adults." With that, she rested her wand against her temple and withdrew a few memories. She dipped the tip of the wood into the water of the pensieve and watched as the memories swirled together, then stepped back.

"Please, Remus. For me. You owe it to her to try to understand." Minerva offered a gentle smile as she watched the emotions struggle for control of his face. Finally, he raised his shoulders in a gesture reminiscent of his youth, and stepped forward. He settled his hands on the rim of the pensieve and glanced once more at his former head-of-house. "Minerva," he murmured.

Understanding what he could not say, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "You must do this on your own, Mr. Lupin," she said, and then pressed gently against his shoulder so that he dipped his face.

Remus felt his body jerk as he fell into the pensieve, and he swept his gaze around the room. He was standing in the Great Hall, in what looked like the welcoming feast. He pressed back against the wall behind him as he glanced around, looking for anyone familiar. Hagrid was there at the head table, seated next to Flitwick. Their eyes were focused on the great doors that had just opened. At the head of a column of young, eager, nervous eleven-year-olds strode a younger looking Minerva McGonagall, her head held high, the robes of Gryffindor fluttering behind her. His eyes roved the students clustered behind her, and he felt his heart jump in his chest as a flash of pink caught his eye.

"Dora," he murmured, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched her excited gaze dance around the room. Suddenly, she stumbled, and he moved to catch her before he realized it. Unfortunately, no one else did, and the small girl crashed to the floor. Her hair immediately flared a bright red in her embarrassment and she struggled to her feet. None of the children near her came to her aid, and Remus felt anger well up inside of him. Instead of helping her, several of the brats stepped away and formed a loose circle, their giggles and whispers hidden behind hands. Remus glanced around the room and was appalled to see that most of the other, older students, had remained in their seats as well.

Minerva seemed to have realized something had distracted the room, for she paused and turned to the first-years behind her. Her gaze narrowed and Remus felt a tug in his gut as the glare was then swept around the room. She began to move towards her young charge, but stopped when an orange-haired boy moved as well. He pushed his way into the circle, glaring at the children around him, then reached his hand out to Dora.

"Hi," he said, his voice high-pitched and warbly. His face softened into a smile as Dora looked up at him, and he lowered his voice when he said "My name is Charlie. Charlie Weasley. I hope we're in the same house." With that, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and looked up at McGonagall. "Are we to be sorted now?" he asked, the excitement evident in his face.

Minerva smiled at the pair, and nodded her head. "Indeed, we are, Mr. Weasley. I have no doubt that you will be a member of my own house," she said as she turned to continue the treck to the front of the hall.

Remus continued to watch the pair of children, and felt his heart warm when Dora's lips lifted in a gentle smile. "Thank you, Charlie," she said, her voice barely reaching Remus's ears. "I'm Tonks." She grinned then, and her smile lit the room and took Remus's breath away.

Suddenly, the scene changed. They were still at Hogwarts, but it seemed to be a hallway this time. Remus pressed back against the wall as a group of students made their way towards him. They were older, he would guess about fifth year, and the sound of their laughter brought a smile to his face. Three boys were grouped together, the badges on their robes indicating that they were Slytherins.

"Can you imagine shagging a bird who could morph to be anything you wanted? Bigger tits, thinner thighs, flatter belly?" The boy in the center threw his arms around his mates and guffawed loudly before continuing in that vein. "Blimey, she could be a different chick every time. Want a blonde one night, a redhead the next? Hell, she could even be _exotic_ one night. You'd get to live out every fantasy you ever had with a bird like that!" The boys with him laughed and added their own wishes to the list.

Remus felt his gut twist as the implication of their words connected in his mind. "Dora," he murmured, his heart breaking as he listened to the filth the boys continued to spew. His face hardened and he felt rage well up inside him, and was suddenly very glad to be only a viewer of this memory. He wasn't sure that he could hold back if he had actually been able to lay hands on the despicable teenagers before him. The boys continued past him, their laughter echoing down the hallway, until it was suddenly cut off.

Remus glanced down the hallway, then did a double take at the expression on Minerva McGonagall's face. He had never seen her look so angry, and he and his friends had been in detention with her often enough that he was familiar with her expressions. Her face was bright red, and if possible, he was sure steam would be coming from her ears. Her eyes bored into the group before her, and Remus felt his stomach clench. He almost felt sorry for them, but then their words replayed in his mind. As the professor's mouth opened, Remus took a step forward, wanting to hear her eviscerate them with her tongue, but he was swept away again.

The third memory took place outside. Remus blinked as the bright sunlight cascaded over him, and it took a moment to place the beech tree beside the lake. He glanced around, but the beach was empty. He took a few steps forward, and then the sound of crying caught his attention. He glanced around again, and this time, his eyes traveled up. A small form was tucked in the tree above him. He stepped back and craned his neck as he gazed upward. His eyes caught a flash of bright blue and he knew that he had found her.

Tonks's crying was soft, and he assumed she had cast a muffling charm around herelfs. He reached up and grabbed a branch, then pulled himself up until he was sitting close to her. The closer he got, the louder her sobs became, and he felt his heart twist inside his chest. _"She sounds so broken,"_ he thought to himself, and suddenly wished there was something he could do to comfort her. Just then, she shifted on the branch, and Remus almost lost his grip.

Her hair was a mousy, limp brown color, so totally unlike her that he gasped in surprise. Her face was flushed, her eyes a vivid red as she tipped her head back against the tree trunk. The blue he had seen was a jumper she had clenched in her hands. The shade was familiar to him, and Remus sucked in a breath as he recognized the jumper Molly had made for him the last Christmas. He had left it at the Burrow when he'd returned to the pack; he hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself or put those he cared for at risk.

"Dora," he murmured, his fingers aching to reach out and touch her. Her sobs quieted to small snuffles as she looked down at the fabric in her hands.

"Oh Remus," she said, her voice mournful. "I wish you would just let me in. I wish you could see that I know what it means to be an outcast. I wish you would trust me. And trust yourself. I know that you love me, you can't hide it from me, as much as you wish you could." He listened as she poured her heart out to the sweater, and felt his own breaking in his chest. He eyes grew damp as she continued to convince him to love her, and he felt tears trail down his cheeks when she brought the blue cloth to her face and wiped her own tears with it.

He glanced around, looking for Minerva, and nearly fell from his perch when a pair of gold eyes met his. A small, striped cat with spectacles was perched on a branch a few feet above him, tucked against a branch and nearly hidden by bright green leaves. The cat's gaze never shifted from Dora, and Remus slowly turned back to face her. Dora's fingers were gently caressing the jumper, and tears had begun to fall from her eyes again. She had pressed her back against the tree trunk and curled into an even smaller ball as her emotions overtook her again.

"Remus Lupin, I will love you til the day I die," she said, her voice brimming with pain and love. "I just wish you would love me back." With that, Remus felt himself swirling away again. His stomach dropped as he lifted his head and saw Minerva watching him.

"Why did you show me this?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You know why, Remus," she murmured, nodding her head to the pensieve. "Nymphadora loves you more deeply than you know, Mr. Lupin. And you love her just as much, don't lied to me and tell me you don't." Her voice was stern as she watched him.

"I have lost my love, Remus," she said, her voice more gentle this time. "I would give my life to see him just once more. Please don't waste this gift." She rose from her seat and made her way to where he stood.

"Remus," she murmured. "Go to her." She pressed a hand to his shoulder for a moment, and then swept from the room.

Remus Lupin stumbled into a chair in the headmaster's office, his thoughts swirling around his head as he processed the memories Minerva had shown him. His heart ached, and he brought his hands up and buried his face in them as he began to cry. He sat that way for a long time, his elbows braced on his knees and his back hunched as tears ran down his face and pooled on the floor before him. Finally, he raised his gaze and jumped in his seat.

"Mr. Lupin," came the gentle voice of Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard was looking at him from a portrait on the wall above the desk. "Yes, yes, I know, this is very odd for you," he continued, his blue eyes twinkling from the frame. "I do hope I haven't frightened you, but I have something I need to say to you."

Remus stood and swiped angrily at his eyes, brushing away the last of his tears before striding around the desk and stopping in front of the portrait.

"You're dead," he growled, leaning close and glaring at the man who had done so much for him. "You're dead, and you've left us, and we _need_ you!" His voice trailed off as the tears threatened to begin again, so he blinked and swung away to pace.

"My dear Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, his voice coursing over Remus as he strode away from the desk. "Please don't be angry with me, all will be told in time. At this moment, however, I need you to listen to me." When Remus didn't stop, Dumbledore grunted, torn between amusement and exasperation. "Mr. Lupin!" The voice roared loudly in the room and Remus stumbled, then stopped and returned his gaze to the portrait.

"Headmaster," he said, tipping his head respectfully before moving to stand before the older wizard. "What is it you need to tell me?" Remus's voice was low, its tone steady but having a dangerous edge to it. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited, and finally he saw the older man's eyebrow lift.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore said, his voice betraying his amusement at the situation. "I believe there is something you need to hear from me, and while Minerva has possibly done more to convince you than anyone else, perhaps I can finish the job." Remus grunted and leaned his hips against the desk, propping himself up as he continued to gaze at the man he owed his life to.

"I feel I must apologize, Remus. For so much, but most importantly, for sending you to the werewolves." He paused when he saw a fleeting look of confusion cross Lupin's face. Before Remus could protest, he began to speak again. "Not for the mission, itself, Remus, you must understand. We needed the information that only you could give to us. I apologize, instead, for taking so much from you. You spent so much time with the pack that you missed out on much. Ms. Tonks has been a constant fixture here at Hogwarts while you were gone, and had I known how deeply she cared for you before I sent you away, I…"

"You what, Headmaster?" Remus interrupted before Dumbledore could finish his sentence. "You wouldn't have sent me? We needed that information, all of us knew that. I was the only one who could go, we all knew that as well. I understand why I had to go, sir," he said, then pushed away from the desk. He resumed pacing again while Dumbledore watched him.

"Mr. Lupin," came a soft voice. "Remus, I would like to apologize." At those words, Remus froze. He turned to face the portrait again, his mouth open and his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, my dear Remus. Apologize. I too have lost love, once, long ago. And as Minerva said, I would give everything, even my life if need be, to see that person again. You, Remus, you very nearly did give your life. And so has Nymphadora. The pair of you have risked more in service to this Order, lost more in service of it, than I could ever have asked. War is brutal, Mr. Lupin, and unfair. Innocents lose every day, and it is up to the strong to protect them. I would like to apologize for taking even a moment from the pair of you. Love is beautiful, and rare. The love that Nymphadora holds for you is blinding and brilliant, Remus. Don't let that slip through your fingers."

Dumbledore paused, pleased to see the weight of his words settle upon the young man before him. He smiled softly when Remus spun away from him. He wished he could reach out and comfort the man as his shoulders began to shake and the soft sounds of sobs filled the room.

"Remus," he said gently. He waited until Lupin turned around before continuing. "Remus, go to her. Make it right. Seize this love and hold it tight, for we never know when our time will end. Go to her," he said.

Remus brushed a hand over his cheek and wiped away the tears that glistened on his cheek. He turned and strode to the door, stopping only when he reached it. With one hand on the knob, he turned and once more looked at his old friend.

"Thank you, Albus," he murmured, offering a small smile. Then he pulled the door open and swept from the room, leaving a grinning Dumbledore in his wake.

Remus stumbled from the headmaster's office, his heart pounding as he considered where she would have gone. The halls of the school were empty, and he was glad of it. There was only one person he wanted to see at that moment, and she was no longer in the school. He ran down the steps of the school and paused on the front lawn. "Dora," he murmured, as he spun in a circle. She was nowhere to be seen, and he felt terror grip his heart. He slipped his wand from his pocket and muttered a soft _"Expectro Patronum"._ He didn't even flinch when a silver wolf jumped out and paced around him. "Find her," he said, and the wolf snarled before bolting off into the forest. Moments later, it was back. Rather, _a_ wolf was back.

"Leave me alone, Remus," a soft, female voice said. "You're made it clear, now leave me be." The wolf faded into a silvery mist, and Remus felt his heart thump painfully in his chest.

"No, it can't be too late. I don't accept that." Remus spun in place, looking to where his patronus had disappeared. "The shack," he murmured, once he realized the direction. "Of course!" He took off at a run, making his way to the Whomping Willow. It had been ages since he'd been in that tunnel, but he was too excited to remember the fear the tunnel had instilled in him. He scoured the ground for a long enough branch and laughed triumphantly when he found one. His hand closed around it and he closed his eyes as a sense of peace fell over him

"Dora," he murmured, looking down at the branch in his hand. She had touched it, which meant she had used it to still the tree. He grinned as he prodded the knot in the trunk and dropped the branch. He dove for the opening, and even though it was a tight squeeze, he traveled the familiar route quickly. Before long, the iron-clad door was before him, its small window black as night. He stood to his full height and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He pointed it at the lock and whispered _"Alohamora"_ then took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

His eyes swept the room, looking for her, but the space was empty. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, then waved his wand to cast a sealing charm on it. He took the stairs two at a time, keeping his eyes locked on the yellow glow ahead of him, ignoring the claw marks and gouges in the wall as he climbed.

"Dora," he whispered, as he stopped on the landing. She was curled into a chair below the lone, unbroken window. Her hair was still the same mousey brown, and she didn't turn to face him. She kept her face turned to the window, looking out into the darkness, and her shoulders shook with her muffled crying. "Dora," he said louder, taking a step towards her.

"What do you want, Remus?" She asked, her voice wavering. The sound of it cracked his heart all over again, and he nearly sprinted across the room in his haste to get to her.

"Dora, I'm so, so sorry," he said as he dropped to his knees next to her. He reached out and covered her knee with a hand and turned pleading eyes towards her face as he waited.

Still, she said nothing. She didn't turn, she didn't acknowledge that he was there. He shifted his hand to cover one of hers and dropped his gaze to the icy skin. "Dora, please," he whispered. "Look at me, darling. Please, just look at me." He tightened his grip on her hand and brought it to his lips, blowing on her fingers to warm them. "Nymphadora." The word ended on a choked breath as her eyes finally turned to his face.

"Don't you DARE call me that, Remus," she said, her voice sounding stronger. The tracks of her tears streaked her face, her cheeks were pale, her eyes red-rimmed, and puffy. To Remus, she had never been more beautiful, and his hand reached out to her of its own accord.

"You don't get to call me that anymore. You don't get to call me Dora, or darling, or sweetheart, or ANYTHING, Remus, not even Tonks. You don't get to call me anything, anymore." Her voice broke and she turned away quickly, trying to hide her tears from him. Her shoulders hunched and she tried to jerk her hand away, but Remus refused to let go. Suddenly, a loud, mournful wail filled the room, and Remus jerked in surprise.

He kept hold of her hand in his, and reached the other out to cup a cheek. The sobs grew louder, and she began to snuffle as his palm touched her face. Gently, he turned her head, ignoring the tears that were leaking from his own face. "Dora," he murmured, his voice gentle, his fingers even more so. "Nymphadora Tonks, I need you, darling." His voice dropped and he leaned forward and brought her hand to his lips. He pressed his lips there as his eyes closed, not noticing the hot tears that splashed on their joined hands.

His other hand slid from her face and he slipped his arms around her waist, leaning into her and burying his face in her stomach. He clutched her tightly as his shoulders heaved, and his tears soaked through her clothes. For several long moments, only the sounds of her sniffles and hiccupping sobs filled the room. Remus's face was pressed too tightly to her body to allow any sound to escape, and it seemed an eternity had passed before he felt gentle pressure on his shoulders. He drew in as deep a breath as he could manage before lifting his head and meeting her gaze.

"Why are you here, Remus?" she asked in a scratchy whisper. Her eyes shone brightly in the dark room, reflecting the light of the moon outside the windows with her tears, and Remus felt his breath stolen from her at her beauty.

"Oh Dora," he said. "I've been a fool. I cruel, dimwitted, terrible old fool. I'm so sorry, love, so dreadfully sorry." His voice trailed off and he tore his gaze from her, suddenly afraid of what he would see there. He lurched to his feet and stepped across the room, afraid to be so close to her when he was feeling so vulnerable.

"Dora, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for how I've made you feel. This last year hasn't been easy for you, and that was the last thing I wanted." The words bubbled out of him uncontrollably, and he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from scrubbing them over his face. Finally, he raised his gaze to her face and sighed.

"I've been a complete prat, darling." He shrugged his shoulders and offered a wry smile at the woman across the room from him.

Tonks stayed where she was, her eyes on the man who had stolen, and broken, her heart, and felt more confused than ever before. "Why are you here, Remus?" she asked again, her voice stronger this time. Suddenly, rage welled up inside her and she lurched out of the chair. She strode across the room, a look of fierce determination on her face and she struggled to hide a grin as Remus stepped back from her. He was brought up hard against the wall and she nearly laughed at the panicked look he gave her when she stopped inches away from him.

"Why are you here, Remus Lupin? Haven't you put me through enough? You're right, you've been a complete prat! You've stomped on my heart so much I don't even think it's there anymore. You've been selfish and stupid, pushing me away for no reason. Don't you understand? Don't you understand that out of everyone you have ever met, I quite possibly have the best understanding of what it is to be an outcast? Remus, for Merlin's sake! I know I make light of it, but do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to be a metamorphagus? You aren't the only social outcast, here, Remus! And you know what else? You don't deserve me! There, I said it. _You don't deserve me_." She spun on her heel and paced away from him.

She came to a stop beside the window and braced her hands on the sill as she stared out at the moon. "Remus," she started again, her shoulders drooping, her voice soft. "Remus, please. If you're just here to remind me that you're too old, too poor, too dangerous… please. Just go." She tipped her head forward and rested it against the cool glass, too nervous to turn around, too afraid that he was going to do just that again. She heard a scrape behind her, and choked back a sob when she realized he was walking away from her. His steps clipped across the wood landing outside the room, and the sounds of his footfalls on the stairs broke her. The tears came in a fresh flood and she sank to the floor and pressed her head against her arms.

Her cries were so tortured that Remus stopped. He felt his chest close and a telltale prick against his eye, and nearly turned to go back to her. Instead, he quickened his pace and moved to the fireplace. His eyes sought the marked brick and he smiled when his fingers pulled it free. He slipped his hand into the dark space and prayed as he swept his fingers side to side. His smile grew when he felt the soft, rounded shape of the box. He pulled it out and dropped the brick, then opened the small box. His heart slowed in his chest as a smile spread across his face, and he turned and ran back to the stairs.

Dora's sobs reached his ears, and he ran faster than he ever had before, mounting the steps in seconds. He burst into the room and threw himself at the woman he loved more than life itself.

"Dora, please don't cry. Dora," he murmured her name over and over as he took her into his arms. He cuddled her against her chest and pressed his lips to her hair. He brushed them over her forehead and then down her face, until he captured her own. He felt his heart sore with joy as her increased the pressure, bringing a hand up to cup her face as he stroked her lips with his.

"Dora," he murmured, before pulling back slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her, skimming a thumb over her cheek and wiping away her tears. She scrunched her eyes shut and tried to turn away from him, but Remus didn't let her.

"Dora, look at me, love," he said, before kissing her again. It was just a fleeting press of lips, but when he pulled away this time, her eyes were open. He smiled gently at her, then nuzzled her nose with his own before pressing his lips to hers again.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I love you," he said, not hesitating over the words he had never said to her before. He saw the surprise in her eyes and hated himself for it. "I should never have made you doubt it, darling. I should have told you ages before this. Dora, I've loved you since that first Order meeting, I've never seen anything so beautiful as you when I helped you stand that night." He pressed his lips to her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears, and wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"Dora, I love you. I'm so sorry that I stole so much time from us. I love you, I will love you with every beat of my heart until the day that I die. Please, darling. Please give me another chance." He paused then, waiting anxiously as she studied him.

"Why should I believe you, Remus?" she asked, her voice a cracked whisper. She had yet to touch him; her hands were clenched in her lap as she lay curled against his chest. "Remus, you hurt me. You hurt me so much, and I don't care that you never intended to, you did. Dammit, you did!" She was angry again, he could see the emotions warring on her face.

"I know, love, I know. I am so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. I would hold you and kiss you and never let you go. I would tell Dumbledore to piss off. I would…" he would have kept going, but he was silenced by her lips pressing against his.

The pressure was gentle and Remus moaned, then shifted so he could cup her face in his hands. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, urging her lips apart with his own, and groaned when her tongue flickered against his. When he finally broke away for a breath, he was surprised to realize that they had shifted positions. Dora sat over him, her thighs straddling his own, one hand fisted in his hair, the other gripping his jacket. His own hands had curved themselves around her hips and he became painfully aware of his arousal pressing against his belly.

"Dora," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and sliding his arms around her waist. He held her firmly as he shifted then stood, cradling her against him. She laughed then, as he adjusted her, then nipped his chin with her teeth.

"Remus," she began, but was silenced when his mouth swooped on to hers. She purred encouragingly as his tongue slipped between her lips, then let out a burst of laughter when she bounced on the bed behind her. Dust rose up around them and she coughed then laughed when he shook his head. She sat up and reached for him, still smiling, and Remus let her pull him down beside her.

"Dora, I love you," he said gently, stroking her cheek with one finger as he gazed lovingly at her.

"Yes, you've said that," she giggled. "I may never tire of hearing it, you may have to remind me ever second, darling."

"I mean it," he said, his voice soft. "I have so much to make up for, darling, I just hope you'll give me the chance to do so." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, smiling against her lips when she sighed.

"I'm so angry, Remus," she murmured. "You _hurt_ me. You really hurt me, love. I feel broken inside, and while I'm ecstatic that you're here, I'm afraid too."

"Afraid of what, love?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to leave me again. That you'll decide you're too old and too dangerous again, and push me away. Remus, I can't go through that again. I just can't!" And suddenly, she was crying again, deep sobs tearing from her throat. She rolled over, turning away from him and curled into herself as she let the pain of the past year wash over her.

Remus did the only thing he could think of. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her back against his chest, offering his physical comfort and support while she cried her heart out. The sun was rising when her sobs finally slowed and she turned in his arms to face him.

He kept his eyes on hers, and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. His thumb smoothed over her skin and he smiled gently at her when her eyes found his. She brought her hand up to cup his and sighed. "Are you here to stay?" she asked. Her voice was strained from the bouts of crying, and he was sure her throat ached as she spoke the words.

"Dora," he said, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. He put enough pressure on her face to force her to look at him, and smiled gently. "Dora, I'm here. I'm here to stay, love." Their eyes stayed locked for several moments, until she finally sighed and a soft smile spread across her lips.

"I love you, Remus. I really and truly do. You're not too old, or too dangerous, or too poor. You're not too anything for me, Remus. You're perfect." She leaned forward and kissed him again, keeping it gentle and chaste, and it was the most tender, perfect kiss Remus had ever experienced. He sighed when she broke away, and slowly opened his eyes.

"You're beautiful, love," he murmured, joy bubbling up out of his chest. "I have something for you, darling," he said as he sat up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, kissing her again as they stood in the room. "I don't want to give to you here, though, in this place. Come with me?"

Dora looked up at him, a smile on her lips, and she slipped her hand into his. "Anywhere, love," she said, "as long as we go together."

Together, hand in hand, they made their way down the creaky steps and left the Shrieking Shack behind. Remus led the way, his grip on her hand never faltering as they left the village of Hogsmeade behind. The pink morning sky guided them through the Forbidden Forest, just light enough to see any obstacles in their path. They had been walking for nearly half an hour, neither speaking, only reveling in the joy of being in the other's presence. Finally, Remus slowed, pushing a last, leaf-covered branch out of their way.

"Oooh, Remus," Dora murmured, her eyes widening at the sight of the quiet clearing and glistening pond before them. The light of the sun pierced the surrounding ring of trees, and the surface of the water was as shiny and reflective as a mirror. She stepped further into the clearing and turned back to face him. "This is beautiful, Remus," she said, a trace of awe in her voice.

Remus smiled as he stepped towards her and took her hand in his again. He led her around to the other side of the pond and urged her to sit on the rocks there. He stopped in front of her and knelt on one knee, keeping his eyes on her face, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he began, his voice wavering with a curious mix of fear, excitement and longing. "Dora, you make this life worth living. You are kind, beautiful, caring, intelligent, brave and carefree. Your love is precious, and you've chosen to give it to me." As he spoke, he dipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out the small wooden box from the fireplace. He kept his eyes on hers as he opened it and pulled the small ring loose. "Dora, this was my mother's ring. I've kept it, hidden in the place that reminded me of the worst part of myself, afraid to even look at it because I thought I wouldn't ever have someone to give it to. You pulled me out of the blackest depths of despair. Your love gives me strength, it gives me purpose. I never thought I would find someone like you, someone who could look past all that I am and still want me, still love me. Dora, you have stolen my very soul," he said, nearly whispering. Dora's eyes were wide and bright, her lips open slightly as she breathed quickly. He could see her pulse jumping in her throat and wanted nothing more than to press his lips there. Instead, he met her gaze again and smiled.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I have loved you since the day that I met you and I will love you until the day that I die. Dora," he looked down at their joined hands and smiled as he slipped the ring over her finger. "Dora, will you be my wife?"

Before he could raise his gaze to hers, she threw her arms around him. The force of it threw him back on his haunches and he wrapped his arms around her as her lips found his. Several long moments later, he tore his mouth from hers and sucked in a ragged breath.

"You haven't answered yet, you know," he said with a laugh. Dora scrunched up her face and a bright smile lit her face as she saw the awe in his eyes.

"Yes, Remus," she murmured, before leaning down to kiss him gently. "I will marry you, darling," she said, then tossed her head, allowing the pink curls to catch the sunlight.

Remus brought a hand up and pushed his fingers into the curls, pleased beyond belief to see this physical implication of her happiness. "I do so love you, Dora," he said, before pulling her close and kissing her again.

Several days later, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks returned to Hogwarts for the funeral of their beloved leader. They arrived, hand in hand, and found their way to the white marble tomb that had been erected on the lawn. Minerva McGonagall stood nearby, watching their approach, and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"He would have liked to see the pink today, Ms. Tonks," she said by way of greeting, smiling broadly when Nymphadora leaned forward to hug her.

"I thought he might, Professor, but its Mrs. Lupin, now," she said, a mischievous grin dancing on her lips. She glanced at her husband and the grin softened to a tender smile, and Minerva McGonagall felt her heart swell with joy as she enfolded Remus in a hug.

"I knew you had it in you, young man," she whispered, closing her eyes against the happy tears that threatened.

"Thank you, Minerva," he whispered, "For everything."

A.N. I know Dumbledore's portrait most likely was not already in his office the night that he died, and I had intended for McGonagall to be the only one to give Remus a kick in the ass, but I took a bit of artistic liberty and threw Dumbledore in as well. Please don't crucify me for it, as this is a work of fiction, and I never claimed to be canon-compliant.


End file.
